The Final Last Stand
The Final Last Stand is the grand finale movie of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles, and the one to end it all. Summary Things taken a good path as our heroes continue to live a good life as the foals, griffonlings, and giraffe have grown up into young adults. But their greatest challenge is yet to come as they will soon discover that the true main villain was hidden underneath their noses the whole time! And what's more, it turns out that the Villains they've faced have also been deceived as the secret backup Apprentice of Darth Sidious is soon gonna rise to her ultimate power. Now our heroes must band up with their close friend if they are to protect the world and the Jedi Order from the wrath of Bradey O'Diesel! Plot Opening with Patchy/Opening Titles Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see the last movie to the chronicles. However, Patchy says that he has lost it and tells the kids to forget about the Eds and their friends. The French Narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering the Eds and their friends," a musical montage of clips from past episodes of the Chronicles. After a long treasure hunt, Patchy finds the tape that holds the episode, then he inserts it in his VCR and plays it. The tape shows a long clip of ??? to upbeat music before abruptly showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "Ed, Edd, n Eddy betrayed us!," throws out all his Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Thomas & Friends, MLP:FiM, Family Guy, and other ''merchandise, and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the ''real last movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly asks "Really?!" and his riddance of his merchandise is reminded and the episode begins. In the opening Titles, T.C. narrates what happened in the past adventures as he mentions there was a rumor that Darth Sidious had a secret back-up apprentice before he took Vader under his wing. But there have been no signs showing if this rumor is true. And that he's had no luck finding out the facts of said rumor, but he and Hugs have a sinking feeling that they may soon find out in their most unexpected battle that is soon to come, as it then fades into an opening crawl. And it explains that our heroes have faced many battles in their lives trying to keep their home and the Jedi Order intact but it is proving to be quite the handful, as the Eds are now becoming truly connected with the Force as it also shares that the CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike are the age of young adults and some of them have taken on their own Padawans. What's more, is that Brian finally came to his senses of the last adventure after the final battle with Alter and he has now made a shift recovery from his injuries. But now there's a battle taking place in Korriban. Battle of Korriban/flying to the command ship As we come to the battle in question, and some ships fly by, and inside them are T.C., Hugs, and The Eds. And they see the command ship dead ahead. As they fly for it only for missiles to be sent after as Eddy calls in backup which turns out to be Blythe and the Pets in their own ship as they fly in and they help them out. Trivia * This movie is based off the films: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * In this movie, The CMC, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Nyx, Connie, Gabby, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Skyla, Yuna, Zeñorita Cebra, Snowdrop, Spike, and will the age of young adults. * Scenes * Opening with Patchy/Opening titles * * *The Royals taken/ *Bradey speaks with the Royals/ *In the alley/Alley duel *The Plan at hand/ * * *Nightmare Trix discovers Bradey's true identity/Fight with the Nightmares * Execute Order ODT-99/Savage's dark tasks * *Destruction of the Termination Sun *Pepper's mission/Stealing the schematics for the Termination Sun * * * *Battle in CN City/ * The big duel/Bradey's death *Destruction of the Termination Sun/Escaping the Base *Return home/ * The victory party/ending with Patchy and Potty Soundtrack # #Star Wars Opening Theme (during the opining crawl) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Battle of Corusant (during the battle over Korriban) # # # # # # # #Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens - "Torn Apart" (when Bradey kills Discord over the walkway of the base's reactor) # # # #Star Wars Rebels - "It Ends Where it Began" (during Blackie's brief duel with Bellwether and Bellwether's death) #(during the intense duel with Bradey O'Diesel) #Star Wars Rebels - "Inquisitor Duel" (during the duel with Randall Boggs, Vicky, Biff, and Tiff and their deaths) #(during the duel with Savage and his death) #Star Wars Rebels - "Duel for the Darksaber" (where the Crusaders and their friends duel Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and the death of the 2) # # # # # # Everything is Right #Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai - To the Former World (when the Kaiju's and Legendary Pokémon return back to their regular homes) # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles